A Needle's Love
by youkomazuki
Summary: They say half of one's life is hardship and the other half is happiness. However, which half would apply to the 10th Boss of the Chiavorone Family and his love for a former assassin who was after his head in the past? DinoXOC


"Andria! There you are!"

A clear, soothing voice called, echoing through the wind under the sweet summer night. Upon hearing the voice, a figure moved, ever so slightly under the shadow of the lush trees. "…Dino." Came a soft woman's voice as a gentle breeze of wind blows by. A stream of soft blue hair flutters out of the shadow and sparkle under the moonlight like the Milky Way. "Andria-" That moment, the man suddenly trips over a root embedded within the dirt path. He gawks as he tumbles forward towards the woman. Because he was waving towards her, his outstretched hand coincidently slammed right down against the woman's head.

"Ah" The man shrieked almost in horror. "Andria, I'm sorry…It wasn't on purpose!" Just when he is about to pull his hand away, the woman suddenly seizes his wrist in her tight grip. A cloud then parted away from the moon as its soft ray shines over the land. Very slowly, the shadows lift from the woman's face, revealing a soft, smiling expression over her fair skin. Her emerald eyes just stare at the blonde man…as though laughing. "Really…what a surprise to see you here." The woman whispers with a chilling voice in contrast with her bright smile.

Then...her grip suddenly tightens over the man's wrist.

"Wait! Listen to me, Andria-**AAAH!**"

The man's bloody scream echoed into the silent night.

* * *

"This isn't a matter of once or twice now, Andria!"

"Goes to show how stupid he is."

"What did you say?"

"Andria!" Dino nearly yelled as Andria stands there.

She watches as the boss of the Chiavorone Family tries to calm his angry subordinates down. "But boss, we can't let her continue on like this." One said but all Dino does is smile.

"Its fine I said. Moreover, it was my fault in the first place." Dino scratched the back of his bandaged head.

"But to attack you, boss, is-"

"I said its fine."

"Drop it you guys. The boss says its fine already."

Romario quickly cuts in, helping his boss settle down his subordinates.

"Andria." Dino suddenly calls out with a very soft and gentle gaze within his hazel eyes. Andria glances up to her boss just as he goes over to her. "Romario, I'll leave it to you." Dino quickly said before grabbing Andria's wrist and flees from his subordinates.

"…Is that alright?" When she spoke, her face shows practically no emotions as she stares at Romario who's trying to talk reasons into the others.

"It's fine." Dino said with a smile. "Besides, we're late." At that, Andria glances up to him.

"…I thought I told you I'm not interested."

She mutters but all Dino does is smile. "Don't be like that. It's a celebration for my little brother in officially becoming the Vongola boss. Beside, I've been wanting to introduce them to you, as well as my pupil, Kyoya. You two would definitely get along." Dino said happily as he drags her down the hall until they stop by a large pair of cherry wood doors. When the guards saw the tenth boss of the Chiavorone Family, they bow respectfully and opens the heavy doors. When they step in, Andria looks up without much interest at all the other alliance families that have gather within the ball room.

"Ah, there they are." Dino said as he quickly walks towards the corner of the large room where some teenagers stood. "Tsuna." Dino called as Andria notices this brown haired Japanese boy looking up.

"Dino-san!" The boy yelled, almost in relieve as the two of them make their way to the group.

"Hm? Kyoya's not here?"

"A-Ah…" The young boy hesitates at the mention of that name. "Hibari-san didn't come." He said regretfully.

"Well, Hibari doesn't like the crowd after all." This black haired teen said from behind.

"Eh? Dino-san…what happened to you?" Tsuna said as the group stare at the bandage wrapped around Dino's forehead and cheek.

"Oh this? I just messed up a bit." Dino replied with a sweat drop.

Andria eyes the teens. "They're just a bunch of brats."

"Hey, what was that?"

The boy with bleached hair shouted as Tsuna quickly pushes his friend back. "G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Did I say anything wrong?"

"Andria!" Andria shifted when her boss scolds at her. Her gaze drifts away, indicating how she doesn't care a bit. "Sorry, Tsuna. She doesn't mean any harm." Dino quickly said. "This is Andria, she has a sharp mouth, but she really doesn't mean any harm." Dino added as Andria turns back and looks down at the young Vongola boss.

"P-Please to meet you." The Vongola said nervously before a long moment of silence follows.

"Andria." Dino muttered softly as Andria gives him another glance before turning back to Tsuna.

"I get it…" She mumbled softly. She steps up and glances down at the shorter boy.

"Andria, 20 years old. Occupation: assassin."

Andria said plainly as she notices the boy's face immediately went pale.

"A-…assassin…?"

"You! You came to assassin the tenth didn't you?" The boy called Gokudera is suddenly bursting with anger.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, calm down." The black haired boy said cheerfully as he places a hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Andria!" Dino nearly choked as Andria gives him an irritated look before turning back to the children. "I get it, you're annoying." She muttered, knowing that her boss wants her to correct her words in front of them

"Andria, 20 years old. Occupation: **Former** assassin."

Andria corrected. She gives Dino a side glance before continuing on. "Failed at assassination attempt on the boss of the Chiavorone Family, Dino, and one way or another became an official a member of his family."

She ignores the pale face Dino's making beside her.

The Vongola seems dumbfounded.

"H-Ha…?" Tsuna muttered, unable to comprehend her words as the black haired boy laughs.

"Hahaha, she's pretty funny." He commented, seeming to have taken her words as joke.

"A-Andria!" Dino gasps before quickly turning to Tsuna. "T-Tsuna, it's just a lie. Andria likes to tell jokes. You believe me right, Tsuna?"

"O-Oh…is that it…?" Tsuna whispered softly as he sighs out in relieve. He's completely persuaded by Dino.

"Don't worry tenth! As long as I'm here I won't allow anyone to lay a finger on you!" Gokudera exclaimed as Tsuna sweat drops slightly.

"T-Thank y-"

"Hmm. Assassin eh?" A child's voice cuts in as Andria quickly looks up just in time as a baby drops down from the ceiling and slams right into Tsuna.

"Ow!" Tsuna cried as Andria watches the tenth boss of Vongola pathetically collapses onto the ground.

"Tsuna!" Dino said in worry as he quickly kneels down to help his _little brother_.

"You're the Arcobaleno…Reborn." Andria said, immediately recognizing the baby.

"…Why is someone like you here?" The baby asked as Andria stares down at the baby silently. But that moment, she quickly looks away along with Dino just as Romario makes his way over to them. "Boss, there are some guests here who wish to speak with you." Romario informed as Dino nods slightly. "I understand." He said before turning to Andria and the others.

"Sorry, I'll be gone for a bit. Tsuna, if you feel tired then Andria will lead you to the guests' rooms where you and your families can stay for the night."

"Eh? It's alright, Dino-san, there's no need-"

"No need to hold back, Tsuna. Beside, you need to get use to Italiy soon. Don't worry, I've already arranged everything. Andria, take care of Tsuna and the others alright?" Dino said with a smile. Without even waiting for Andria's reply, he walks off with Romario.

"…Understood." Andria muttered to herself before looking back to the group. "And? What do you want with me, Arcobaleno?"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Gokudera shouted but is immediately push back by Tsuna again.

"G-Gokudera-kun…! Reborn, do you know her?" Tsuna asked while trying to calm down his Guardian.

"Ah, she's well known in the underworld a couple years ago until she vanished, but to think she's been here..." Reborn muttered as Andria stares down at the baby, her expression never changing. "Thousand Needles Ernesta, an assassin from the Esposito Family."

"Eh?" Tsuna gasped. "She's an assassin after all?"

"So you're after tenth after all?" Gokudera yelled, seeming even more fire up than before.

"**Former** assassin. I already said I'm part of the Chiavorone Family, didn't I?" Andria said with a monotone voice.

"That doesn't mean we'll believe you!"

"No, I believe her."

Gokudera looks down at the baby in shock. "Reborn-san!"

"Reborn is right, Gokudera-kun. B-Beside…Dino-san seems to trust her." Tsuna said as Gokudera sends Andria a glare before backing down.

"…If you say so, tenth."

At that, Tsuna sighs in relieve, glad that he is finally able to calm the hot head down as he turns back towards Andria. A moment of uncomfortable silence then followed as she just stands there, staring down at the group. "U-Um…" Tsuna muttered, seeming to be trying to think of something to strike up a conversation.

"Ah! What are you guys doing?"

A voice shouted as they all turns to the banquet table where they see this other teen seeming to be around their age with a bandage over the bridge of his nose.

"O-Onii-san?" Tsuna said as the boy smiles to their direction and waves the food around.

"Aren't you guys going to come and eat? These are great to the extreme!"

"What are you doing, Turf-head?" Gokudera screamed before seeing this brat in cow costume running around the table, grabbing all the food he can get his little hands on with an eye-patch girl chasing after him.

"Nyahahaha! All the food belongs to Lambo-san!"

He laughed as a vein jumped over Gokudera's head. "You stupid cow! Are you trying to embarrass tenth?"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna gasped as Gokudera runs off.

"Hahaha, it seems pretty good. I'm going to go get some too."

"Eh? Ah- Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted as Andria watches the Vongola's last Guardian leaving his side. "Well, relaxing is alright once in a while." Reborn said before walking away, abandoning him alone with the former assassin.

"R-Reborn! Ah…"

Tsuna muttered as he slowly glances up at Andria before quickly looking back down. Just from one glance, Andria could see his thought through his expression. _She's scary_, must be what's flowing through his mind right now. Another couple of minutes passes as the silence becomes more and more uncomfortable for the young Vongola Decimo. "U-Um…Andria-san…or was it Ernesta-san?" Tsuna finally tries to strike up a conversation as Andria immediately twitches.

"Don't call me by that name." She suddenly snapped as Tsuna jumps slightly at her tone. "Hii! S-Sorry…!" He gasped, but his fear immediately left when he notices Andria's face. Her face is not the face of someone angry…but rather, there's a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"...I'm sorry." Tsuna whispered softly. Catching his soft words of apology, Andria refocuses her gaze back to the boy.

"Why are you apologizing?" Andria questioned with cold glaze, knowing fully well that he's not apologizing because he got mixed up in her names. But then...she realizes how the young Vongola is no longer holding the gaze of a frighten rabbit. She blinks slightly, taken back by the sudden change in those gaze she's receiving.

"Eh? Hmm…well…I dug up some unpleasant memories didn't I?" Tsuna muttered softly. For the first since she entered the room, Andria's eyes lit up in a flicker of emotion.

"You…"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You have the same eyes." Andria muttered.

Tsuna was definitely not expecting such words, for that what comes through his lips is a soft "eh?"

"Aren't you going to join your family at the banquet?" Andria suddenly changes the subject as Tsuna glances over to his friends before revealing a heart warming smile.

"No. Its fine…"

"Then follow me." Andria said as she turns and starts walking off.

"Eh? To where…?"

"The sooner I take you to the room, there the sooner I'll be relieved from my duty. Your families can ask their ways around afterward." Andria said straightforwardly, not even holding back in her words as Tsuna's jaw drops down. "Hurry and follow." Andria snapped as Tsuna flinches slightly before quickly following after her, too afraid to protest.

The minute they step out into the hallway as the door closes behind him, all forms of sounds cuts off from their ears. Down the hall, there's nothing but silent as Tsuna nervously glances around uncomfortably. "U-Um…Andria-san…before you said you tried to…umm…kill Dino-san?" Tuna muttered as Andria turns, revealing those sharp emerald glazes. "Hii! I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna quickly apologized, but Andria merely looks back to her path as she keeps walking.

"I did." She admitted plainly as though it isn't a big deal. "That stupid boss should be nineteen that time…I was seventeen when I tried to assassinate him." Andria said as Tsuna turns even paler.

"I-I see…" He mumbled, his expression clearly showing fear as the air grows even heavier than before.

"…Are you afraid?" Andria said in that same tone without bothering to even look back.

"Ah…no, that's not-" Tsuna was about to say, but his voice trails off just as he passes by one of the large windows down the hall. "Eh? That's…" Tsuna leans against the window and peers down. "Dino-san!"

Andria stops in her tracks as she turns slowly. She quietly walks over to the Vongola Decimo, following his gaze through the thin, transparent glass. When her eyes fell down into the darkness of the night, her irises shrunk, reflecting the scene of Dino with this…woman - embracing him.

"W-Wah …?" Tsuna blushes slightly as Andria clenches her fist. "A-Ah…! I shouldn't peek-umm…let's go, Andria-san." Tsuna said but the moment he turns to Andria, he immediately feels something wrong with her. "A-Andria-san?" Tsuna muttered. His instincts is telling him that something bad is going to happen. True to his instinct, it did as Andria suddenly throws her fist towards the window. With ease, she smashes the reinforced glass into million of pieces as Tsuna's eyes widens at the sight. "Perish." Tsuna heard Andria muttered softly as he quickly turns to see her outstretch arm. Within her grip lies hundred and thousands of tiny, thin needles.

"W-When did-" Before Tsuna could finish, Andria loosens her grip. Thousands of needles scatters over the air. Pull by the force of gravity, they drop down towards the couple below.

"AAH! D-Dino-san look out!" Tsuna shouted, poking his head out the windowless window just as Dino looks up.

**"AAAAH!"** Came the high pitch scream of the woman as countless explosions suddenly occurred below.

"T-The needles exploded?" Tsuna gasped before quickly looking back to Andria who's…_smiling_?

"A-A-Andria-san…?" Tsuna mumbled, getting a shiver just by looking at her face. Although she is smiling…he can tell…that she isn't smiling out of happiness or anything. She's smiling…because she's angry.

"...It's just an illusion." Andria said. Tsuna blinks with a large sweat drop hanging on the back of his head.

"I-...Illusion?" He muttered as Andria suddenly grabs Tsuna and starts dragging him down the hall. "A-Ah…wait-…Dino-san's-!"

"To be seeing illusions, you must be tired, Vongola Decimo."

"E-Eh?"

"I will immediately take you to your room." Andria said emotionlessly as Tsuna sweat drops even more.

"B-But that was-"

"An illusion." Andria spoke in again with her unconvincing lie, not even letting him a chance to say anything.

"No, no, no! That definitely wasn't an illusion!"

"That was just an illusion playing your mind, Vongola Decimo."

"But Dino-san was-"

"Don't worry. An explosion like that won't kill that Bucking Horse."

"She just admitted it!" Tsuna screamed as Andria opens up a door to a large, fancy bedroom.

"This will be your room, Vongola Decimo." Andria pulls Tsuna in and closes the door behind her.

"Dino-san…will he be alright?"

"That fool has more life than a cat's so please don't worry. If he can die so easily, he would have died long ago…by my hands." Andria replied calmly as Tsuna sweat drops more. "R-Really…?" He mumbled, unable to find any other things to say as he slowly looks around the room before to Andria who is fixing the bed because of the maid's sloppy job.

"Andria-san...you really like Dino-san, don't you?"

Tsuna finds himself asking as Andria glances up. Another moment of silence then follows as she turns her gaze back just as she finishes folding the blanket. "…I suppose." Andria muttered as Tsuna stares at her. By now, Tsuna is completely rid of any sighs of fear he has of the former assassin.

"Andria-san…how did you become Dino-san's subordinate?" He asked out of curiosity as Andria smooths out the wrinkles out of the blanket.

"…Why do you want to know?"

"Eh? Umm…because…I-I guess I'm just curious." Tsuna whispered as Andria's eyes softens at his honest reply. "A-Ah! It's alright if you don't-"

"I don't mind." Andria cuts him off. "I need something to kill time anyways." She turns and sat down onto the bed casually. "I met that man three years ago when I was sent by my ex-boss to take that fool's head…"

"_Ah…!" __I winced as the whip slapped against my side. My side smashed into the cement ground, unable to withstand the force of that blow._

_"Boss!" _

_"Stay back you guys!" The tenth boss of the Chiavorone Family shouted. Taking my chance while he was distracted, I leaped up and flung out dozens of needles towards my target. But with quick reflex, Dino's whip slithered through the air and deflected all of my needles. With a flick of his wrist his whip turned direction and came straight at me. _

_By the time I could react, I was too late and the whip wrapped around my body tightly, immobilizing me._

"_Tch…!" __I cursed myself as I tried to force my way out while tumbling onto the ground. _

_"I finally caught you." _

_I looked up with a cold glare at Dino standing before me. "Boss!" His subordinates called as they rushed over with their guns pointed towards me, ready to finish me off anytime. _

_"Boss, are you hurt?" One man asked._

_At the concerns of his subordinates, Dino smiled._

"_No, I'm fine. You guys lower your guns, she can't fight anymore."_

"_But-"_

"_Don't worry. It's fine."_

_Dino assured them. The men obeyed their boss's order and slowly lowered their guns. _

_"Boss." A old man man walked up to us. "Romario." Dino said as the man held out a piece of paper. "It appears that there's no mistake. This assassin is from the Esposito Family." The man named Romario informed as Dino glanced back down at me. _

_"I see." Dino muttered, taking a couple steps closer to me before crouching down. "So you're that assassin from Esposito Family that everyone's been talking about lately?" He asked with a soft smile, but in return, my glare at him only deepened. With a flick of my tongue, I spat out a needle that was concealed beneath my tongue. However, Dino just swiftly lifted his whip up and just like that; he deflected the tiny needle that was aimed towards his throat._

"_Boss!"_

"_Don't worry; she just used up her last resource. She can't attack anymore." __Dino said to his worried subordinates._

_'He knew?' I thought as I tried to move my arms, but the whip didn't even budge a bit. _

_"__Just kill me already."_

_"Why would I do that?" Dino said. I stared at him as though he grew three heads. _

_"You're assassinating me because you were ordered to, right?" He asked with that soft smile. _

_I__blinked again, lost in words. "A…are you stupid?" I mumbled. Never before have have I encountered such situation, so that was the only thing I could find myself to say. Upon hearing that, Dino laughed weakly. _

_"That's a bit harsh." He said before suddenly putting a hand down on my head. _

_"Don't touch me!" I snapped as I tried to shake his hand off, but with the whip binding me, I could hardly move. _

_"Don't' be like that." Dino said as he gently ruffled my hair. I immediately flinch, but for some reason…I don't hate it. _

_His large hand was warm and gentle…overall, kind._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Is that a rhetorical question? Get your hand off me already, you stink." __I snapped coldly. My last sentence seemed to have stabbed into him like arrows. _

_"Come on now." He said, but I ignored him.__"So? Will you tell me your name? Otherwise I won't free you." _

_My glare shifted to the ground. "I don't need you to free me. Just kill me already." _

_"__You shouldn't say that." Dino suddenly said, his voice turning hard as the hand froze over my head. "No matter how much hardship you've been through, dying won't solve anything. If you're strong, then live on; don't try to take a shortcut out." _

_"…What do you know?" I gritted my teeth, feeling anger swelling within my chest, though my facial expression never change thanks to the result of my training._

"_I came to assassinate you, why are you even bothering talking to me?"_

"_I can't hurt someone who looks as though she's about to cry."_

_My eyes rounded when those soft words spilled from my target's lips. "I'm not crying…!" I scolded, but the large hand just ruffled my hair again. _

_"Then can you tell me your name?" He was as persistent as a cockroach. _

_I __stared at him, wondering what in the word was going on inside this guy's head. "Why bother asking? You already know." _

_"I'm asking because I don't know." He said as a long moment of silence followed. _

_He was waiting for my reply...and quite patiently as well._

_"…It's Ernesta." I muttered as Dino blinked._

"…_I'm asking for your real name."_

"_I said it's Ernesta."_

"_No, that's not your name."_

_He said as my eyes narrowed at him. "I said my name is Ernesta and it is. You're annoying. What do you know?" I snapped coldly, glaring up at him who merely stared down at me with that same, soft expression. _

_"Your name isn't Ernesta." _

_"Why would you know anything about my name? I don't' even know you." I said coldly, but at that, Dino's expression only softens more. _

_"Ernesta means battle to death. A sad name like that can't be yours." He gently pulled his hand away from my head. "So can you tell me? Your real name." He spoke with that soft and gentle tone…and for some reason, all my previous anger has all vanished. _

_'This man…' I thought to myself as I gradually started to relax. "…Ernesta." I muttered again as Dino sweat dropped. _

_"Like I said…" He started, but I quickly cut him off. _

_"That is what I'm called when the Esposito Family picked me up. I don't remember…my original name." I said as I noticed Dino's eyes suddenly softening as a smile crossed his lips._

"_I see."_

_He said as he straightened himself. With a pull, the whip that was bounding me loosened...freeing me. _

_"Boss?" One of Dino's men gasped as I stared at him in confusion. 'He…really freed me?' I thought to myself, still unable to comprehend what was the meaning of this._

"_I'll give you a new name so in return, join my family, Thousand Needles."_

"Eh? So…Dino-san gave you this name, Andria-san?"

"Yes." Andria muttered. Her is face still emotionless, even throughout the whole story she just told Tsuna of.

From the look on Tsuna, he seems pretty happy or touch about it. "As expected of Dino-san. He's really is cool…"

'He really looks up to that stupid boss…just like a real brother.' Andria thought to herself before turning to the door when she hears footsteps echoing down the hall. Then the door suddenly slams open as Tsuna quickly turns to see Dino at the doorway, panting heavily as though he rushed here. Just as Andria expect, there isn't even so much as a scratch on him.

"Dino-san, you're alright!" Tsuna said in relieve.

Andria jumps off the bed, pushing pass the boys and hurries out of the room.

"Andria!"

She ignores the voice that is calling upon her name from behind.

"Andria wait!" Dino called again. He quickly catches up to her and grabs her wrist just when she's about to head up the stairs.

"Don't touch me, you stink." Andria snapped but finds herself unable to pull away from his iron grip. "Let me go."

"Andria, it was-"

"I said you reek." Andria snapped as she makes a sharp turn and kneels him in the gut. Dino winces, clenching onto his stomach as he breaks down into a series of coughs. Quickly taking her chance, Andria tears her wrist away before dashing up the stairs. But she was stopped once again by the very same wrist. "You're annoy-" Before Andria could finish, a force suddenly spins her around as she lost her balance and falls right into Dino's arms. Before she could react, Dino leans in and captures her tender lips. The kiss is gentle and soft. Just by a simple touch, Andria could feel all her previous strength and anger melting. Her body unwillingly relaxes against his touch.

"You see…?"

Dino whispers softly once he pulls away. "There's no lipstick." Dino said in that soft tone, almost like trying to soothe a baby. Andria says nothing as Dino pulls her into a gentle embrace. "Have you calmed down now?" He asked as Andria slowly avoided his hazel gaze.

"You stink…that woman's scent…" She muttered as Dino gives out a soft laugh.

"You say that, but you seem happy." Dino pointed out. He's reading her expressionless face like a book.

"I'm not. It's your imagination." Andria said in that unchanging tone which makes it harder for Dino not to love her. His smile softened as he pulls her tighter in his embrace.

"I would never cheat on you, Andria."

"Shut up…I never asked."

"_Hey Thousand Needles!"_

"_I told you to stop calling me that."_

_I snapped, standing in the library with the old man Romario behind me. "I've brought her, boss." Romario said with a grin as I stared at the pile of books scattered all over the floor with Dino lying there beneath one of the pile. It was almost as though an earthquake had occurred and buried him under an avalanche of books. "I found it." Dino said cheerfully as he climbed onto his feet with a book in his hand._

"_Found…?"_

_I muttered before noticing Romario laughing beside me. "The boss has been up for two nights straight looking for a suitable name for you." Romario said and at that, I was taken back slightly. _

_'Two nights…?' I thought to myself as I glanced back at Dino who was still smiling brightly. _

_"Andria." _

_"…What?" I mumbled, unable to capture the word he just spoke out of the blues._

"_Your name will be Andria."_

"…_Andria?"_

_I whispered the name out…my new name out - in a very faint whisper._

_"It means love and joy. What do you think, isn't it much better than Ernesta?" Dino said with that gentle expression. I stared at him, finding myself lost in words.__"So you like it too?" He suddenly said with a heart warming laugh. _

_"I didn't say anything." I quickly said back with a straight face. _

_"Really? But you look really happy right now." _

_I flinched slightly. "I didn't. You must have lost a screw in your head." I snapped coldly, which only made him smile even more. _

_"There's no need to be embarrass you know." _

_"I'm not." I quickly denied before shooting a glare at him. "…Why are you doing this? For a stranger like me?" I whispered faintly, couldn't find myself to stay angry any longer for some unknown reason. I stared as another smile crossed his lips. Those hazel eyes stared at me in a warm way._

"_Because you're part of my family now, Andria."_

"C…cream puffs?"

Tsuna said with a dull expression as Dino sits on the bed, laughing softly with a bag resting in his arms. "I once took Andria with me for business to Ancona and she really liked the cream puffs from this old shop opened by two old couples. I asked that woman yesterday to bring some for me since she's from Ancona. However…I didn't think she would suddenly pounce onto me like that." Dino muttered; sweat dropping at the memories from last night as Tsuna stares at Dino before smiling. "But it's a surprise. I didn't think Dino-san and Andria-san are…" Tsuna trails off as a faint blush appears over Dino's cheeks.

"It's a long story."

"Really, to think a no-good student like you can actually get a woman."

A baby's voice spoke as the two quickly turns to see Reborn sitting on the windowsill with a cup of coffee in hand. "Reborn!" Tsuna shouts in surprise as Dino laughs weakly.

"Harsh as always aren't you, Reborn?" He mumbles.

"Reborn, since when were you here?"

"I've been here all along, no-good Tsuna." Reborn replied, causing the two bosses to sweat drops, neither of them realizing the baby's existent until now.

"R-Really…Oh! By the way, Dino-san..."

"What is it, my cute little brother?"

"About the cream puffs, why didn't you give it to Andria-san if you have it?" Tsuna asked.

At Tsuna's question, Dino's lips curve upward to form a gentle smile. "Actually, today is the anniversary day when we first met."

"The first day…you met?" Tsuna whispers as Dino flashes another smile.

"Being a mafia boss also means looking out for his lover." Reborn stated as Tsuna quickly turns to the baby.

"Don't try to link everything together!" He nearly shouted before looking back to Dino who is laughing at the scene.

"Well, he's Reborn after all." Dino chuckles. "Anyways, I wanted to give this to her a special surprise present so Tsuna, don't say anything when she comes in."

Tsuna smiles and quickly nods. "I'm sure she'll be delighted."

"Thank you, Tsuna-Oh…speaking of the devil."

Dino said as he quickly looks up to see the door opening. "Dino-" Came Andria's voice, but she quickly cuts herself off when she lays eyes on the two other beings. "Vongola Decimo and the Arcobaleno…you're here too?" She said with that straight face as she steps through the gap of the door. "A-Ah…sorry for the interruption." Tsuna said while Reborn takes a sip of his coffee. "Andria." Dino said as he quickly jumps onto his feet happily as Andria walks over.

"Andria, I've brou-"

The minute Dino takes a step, he unconsciously stepped over his other foot, causing him to trips and his weight is thrown forward by the force. Time seems to have slow down as the bag in his outstretched arm slams right into Andria's face. The two freezes there. The cream puffs have been squeezed out of the bag from the impact, splattering and smudging all over Andria's marble smooth face. To the side, Reborn is just sitting there with unchanged expression, as though he have foreseen this outcome. Tsuna on the other hand have completely turn pale with his jaw hanging loosely.

"A-Andria…!" Dino gasped as he quickly balances himself back and swallows hard. Very slowly and carefully, Dino pulls the bag away as Andria's smiling face is reveal to the group.

"Andria, p-please…just hear me out first…!"

* * *

_**July 26, year 201X.**_

_**The Death Anniversary of the tenth generation boss of the Chiavorone Family, Dino-san/my stupid pupil.**_

_**Died from a**__**cupuncture.**_

_**By Sawada Tsunayoshi and Reborn.**_


End file.
